A Lazy Day
by Quicksilver
Summary: Spend a sweet afternoon with Makoto and Nuriko as they discuss their relationship. A sidestory to "Strenth of the Heart".


Quicksilver's Quill Offers  
A Lazy Day  
A SM/FY Xover WAFF  
mbsilvana@yahoo.com  
standard disclaimers  
This is a side to "Strength of the Heart". Basically all you need to know is that Makoto and Nuriko are in a relationship with each other and know each other's real identities. Lyrics translated by Tasuki no miko; used with permission.  
  
  
The cheerful rap on her door assured Makoto who it was before she even bothered to undo the locks. There was just something about Ryuuen- everything he did was with exagerated cheer, and it was clearly apparent to her, even in something as simply as a knock on the door.  
  
She finally manged to fling open the door, and stepped into his arms for a gentle hug. It was always amazing to her- he was, undoubtedly the strongest man on the face the earth, and yet he was so gentle with her. She looked into his warm purple eyes, and then chastely kissed him on the cheek. "Ohayo, Ryuuen," she whispered into her ear. He dimpled, and she was amazed, as always, by how beautiful he was. It's really not fair that my boyfriend's prettier then I am, she thought.  
  
"Ohayo, Mako-chan," he said, transfering his arm to her waist as she led him to the sitting room. "How have you been? I missed you," he said.  
  
She smiled warmly at him. Their duties as protectors of their respective princesses (well, technically Miaka was a Priestess, but the basic idea was the same) sometimes meant they had to be separated, and neither of them was fond of it. "I've been fine, and I missed you, too," she said. "What do you want to do today? Kimiko's been wondering where you are- you haven't seen her in a WEEK," she emphacized. Kimiko was a friend of theirs- a clothes designer who Ryuuen patronized religiously.  
  
He smiled, but it was a tired smile. "There was another gaki attack," he said grimly. "The reason I haven't been around for the past week is that I've been making sure Shun'u doesn't go off on a killing spree- the gaki managed to injure a few civilians quite badly before we could get there- one of them might never walk again. Shun'u's a good fighter, but he'll work himself into the ground if we let him. He's calmed down enough to be reasonable, but this last week was very... wearing. If it's ok with you, we'll go see Kimiko tommorrow and maybe just hang out here today."  
  
She gave him a quick hug and nodded. "I understand. I'm just glad you're here now. Do you want some snacks?" she asked.   
  
"Sure. I brought a few movies- including that Ranma one you've been wanting to see."  
  
Her eyes lit up. "I'll get the popcorn!"  
  
Five minutes later the couple was sprawled comfortably on the couch. Ryuuen was leaning up against the arm of the couch with Makoto in his arms, laughing. He had only chosen comedies, something she didn't blame him for. He must have had a terrible week, but he refused to let that get him down. She loved him very much, and she understood that worrying wasn't his style. She giggled as Ranma ended up getting chased throughout Nerima by everyone he had ever known. "Sometimes I feel like my life's like Ranma's," she said. "Absolute chaos," she said as the animated charecters started out for China.  
  
"But you wouldn't have it any other way, if you thought about it. Life would get BORING very quickly!" His hand started to play with her hair, and she looked up at him. His eyes were glowing with good humor and she got an uneasy feeling in the bottom of her stomach- not the kind that she got from something evil, but the kind she got when Murphy's law was just about to kick in. "Nani?" she asked as she picked up a handful of popcorn.   
  
"Imagine your life without being Sailor Jupiter- what would you be doing?" he asked. "Assuming someone else was saving the world in your place."  
  
She smiled. "Well, I would be cooking, and gardening and maybe taking karate classes- ok, you're right. I'd be bored out of my skull within a week."  
  
"You never would have met Usagi and the others, either, and you wouldn't be able to work with me."  
  
She rolled over so she was laying across his chest, looking into his eyes. "Would you love me even if I wasn't Sailor Jupiter?" she asked.  
  
Rather then the immediate reassurence she had been expecting, Nuriko took time to consider his answer. "I'm not sure," he admitted, then kissed her hurriedly on the lips before she could break away from him. "Listen to me for a second before you get upset.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter is a part of who you are, just as Nuriko is part of who I am. I love all of you, and without the experiences you've had as a Senshi, you wouldn't be able to understand what my seishi duties drive me to do. We support each other, and the support I get from you is one of the things I need out of our relationship. I love spending days together, like this, just like a normal couple would, but we both know that we may get a call any minute to save the world- could you imagine having a normal person as a beloved?"  
  
"So you love me because I'm a Senshi? I'm not sure I like the sound of that," Makoto admitted.  
  
He sighed and sat up, cuddling her form closely. "It can't be just that- after all, I'm not in love with Ami or Minako- and could you see me and Rei together?" he laughed. "No, I love you for who you are."  
  
She snuggled closer, pressing her head against his heart, listening to the steady rhythym. Together they watched as Ranma fought his final battle, and of course, emerged successfully. "I wish life would be like that- always a happy ending."  
  
Ryuuen smiled into her hair and then suddenly sat up, dropping her onto the floor. "Nani?!" she bellowed as she hit it in an ungraceful pile.  
  
"I forgot! I wanted to ask if you ever wore your hair in any other way."  
  
"Hardly ever," she admitted, rubbing her sore backside. "Why was that such an urgent question?"  
  
He pursed his lips and tilted his head consideringly, and she got the oh-no feeling in the pit of her stomach. Ryuuen was a mischeivious person at heart, and she'd learned to fear his whimsical ideas. The last time he had had a "good plan" they had ended up doing a guest appearence (as Nuriko and Sailor Jupiter) for a fund-raiser. That hadn't been so bad, but the main feature had been a mud-wrestling match. She would admit (privately) that it had been a lot of fun to get her hands all him, but being thrown into a mudpit while dressed in her Senshi fuku had been rather embarassing. It did, however, increase her popularity immensely among the Japanese- some of the recent poles had her ranked second as "Favorite Senshi", led only by Sailor Moon.   
  
"Because I've been meaning to ask you if you'd let me play with your hair. I used to love doing that, but no one wants to play with me anymore...." he pouted cutely.  
  
She was a sucker for his pout, and he knew it. It was strange how feminine his concerns could be at times, but they were part of his charm, in a way. "Fine. But only if I get to do yours next."  
  
His expression grew enthusiastic. "Not a problem! I'm used to having my hair tugged on- I WAS a court princess for a while, after all!"   
  
She went to her bathroom and got a brush a a few hair clips and ties, handing them to Ryuuen. "Now sit on the floor," he said, pushing her down gently, "and we'll see what some Nuriko magic can do!"  
  
It was always strange to here Ryuuen refer to himself- he would often speak using feminine speech patterns, and he never seemed to remember what his name was. Sometimes he would call himself Kourin, others Nuriko, and occassionally he would remember his name was, in fact, Ryuuen. Lately, though, he'd been about better about it, good enough that she was beginning to believe he really was settling into being in this dimension.  
  
His hands were gentle on her hair, and she soon was half asleep as she watched the OAV Child's Toy. The series was the funniest thing she'd ever seen, but the soothing feel of Ryuuen's touch was much more enjoyable. Soon she felt him separate it into three main portions, and heard him begin to sing a soft song. His voice was sweet and husky, and she wished he wouldn't stop. Soon he put the brush aside and began to weave the upper most section into a braid or something.   
  
"What are you humming?" Makoto asked sleepily.  
  
"It's a song my mother used to sing to my little sister when she brushed her hair. It's called "Kaze no Uta"," Nuriko said. He began to sing in a sweet voice that was perfectly pitched and expressive:  
  
  
"You are shining in my heart.  
You are the only reason for me to live.  
Your smile, your tears, everything about you.  
I'll protect you with all my might.  
  
  
That's the end of it, actually, but it's the part I remember best. When I'm with you, the melody just seems to fit."  
  
Makoto smiled at him. "It's lovely...." she said, and it wasn't just the song she was talking about. She felt him shove a few of the pins she had retrieved into her hair, and then felt him start working on another section.  
  
"Your hair is a little shorter then I'm used to working with," he said after a moment.  
  
"No wonder!" she said with a laugh, tugging playfully on his braid.   
  
He gave her a mock-wounded expression before finishing her hair. "You look lovely," he whispered softly in her ear. "Should I get a mirror?" he offered.  
  
"Later," she said, leaning back into him.   
  
He laughed and lifted her up so she was sitting beside him. "How about a hug, then?"  
  
"I always want your hugs," Makoto agreed.  
  
END 


End file.
